


Baiser empoisonné

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: 14 février 1992.Marcus Flint sort avec Frances Rowle depuis trois mois. Malheureusement pour lui, tout a l'air compliqué quand il est avec elle. Aussi, les choses sont loin de s'arranger lorsqu'il découvre que son attrapeur semble fréquenter la mauvaise personne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Marcus grogna un peu en sentant l'air frais caressé son épaule nu. Il frissonna légèrement tout en se mettant sur le dos. A côté de lui, la place était vide. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre non loin. Son regard se posa sur Frances Rowle qui tentait de quitter le dortoir des garçons en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
— Je vais m'habiller J'ai cours à huit heures, répliqua-t-elle. Tu devrais aller te préparer, tout le monde est déjà parti, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter le dortoir.  
  
Marcus laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et poussa un soupir. Il commençait avec un cours de botanique et Merlin seul savait à quel point, il ne pouvait pas voir cette insupportable pleine de bons sentiments qu'était Chourave. Le jeune homme repoussa les couvertures. L'air froid sur son corps nu le fit frissonner à nouveau. La neige n'avait pas fondu depuis près de deux semaines et les températures approchaient plus les dix degrés en-dessous de zéro qu'au-dessus.  
  
Marcus entreprit de défaire ses draps et les plia avant de les mettre au pied de son lit. Il y avait certaines choses qu'on oubliait pas et qui restaient en nous malgré les années. L'obsession de son père pour la propreté et le rangement en faisait partie.  
  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son armoire et récupéra ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de bains du dortoir, qu'il partageait avec ses camarades de chambrée. Il grimaça en voyant le sol détrempé. Ils avaient fait une bataille d'eau ou quoi ?   
  
— Foutus dégueulasses ! cracha-t-il avant de revenir vers sa table de chevet.  
  
Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers le carrelage de la salle de bains avant de murmurer un sort. La serpillière se mit en mouvement et essuya le sol d'elle-même. C'était la mère de Marcus qui lui avait appris ce sortilège dès qu'il avait été en âge d'avoir sa baguette. Julius Flint, le père du jeune homme, n'était pas connu pour être d'une grande patience et ce sort était le meilleur moyen de laisser la salle de bains le plus propre possible après une douche.  
  
Le Serpentard reposa sa baguette avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bains où la serpillière continuait de faire son travail. Il pénétra dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Il fréquentait Frances Rowle depuis un peu plus de trois mois déjà et pourtant le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe.   
  
— Strangulot ! s'insulta-t-il en frappant violemment le mur de la douche.  
  
La douleur irradia sa main et Marcus crut même entendre un de ses os craquer. Il tenta de bouger la main sans y parvenir. Il avait dû se casser quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses excès de violence l'amenaient à se briser la main. Il allait devoir aller voir la mère Pomfresh et il était certain qu'elle allait encore lui poser des questions.   
  
— Bouse ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à se rincer.  
  
D'une main, il attrapa sa serviette et entreprit de se sécher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il sortit de la cabine après s'être assuré qu'il ne mettrait pas d'eau partout. Le jeune homme s'habilla faisant attention à ne pas froisser ses affaires. Il attrapa son peigne et se passa un coup dans les cheveux avant de jeter ceux qui étaient restés accrochés à la poubelle. Marcus se brossa les dents consciencieusement – il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner de toute manière. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit pour enfiler ses chaussettes puis ses chaussures. Il grimaça lorsqu'il dut utiliser sa main malgré la douleur. Finalement, Marcus attrapa son sac, qu'il avait rangé au pied de son lit, et prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet avant de quitter le dortoir.  
  
— Salut Seraphina, lâcha-t-il en croisant la meilleure amie de sa sœur qui retournait dans son dortoir.  
— Marcus, rétorqua-t-elle poliment.  
  
Le mur s'ouvrit à son arrivée et Marcus marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune homme serra les dents en voyant Terence Higgs, son attrapeur, qui discutait avec Connelly. Cette dernière souriait largement et semblait apprécier le fait que son camarade lui touche le bras comme il le faisait. Pour qui se prenait Higgs ? Marcus avait pourtant été clair quant au fait que Connelly était intouchable.  
  
— Higgs ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire.  
  
Il vit son camarade s'écarter prestement de la jeune femme et tourner un visage inquiet dans sa direction.  
  
— Tu viendras me voir après le cours de sortilèges. Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il avant de tourner son visage vers Connelly. Joli coiffure, Sans-Famille ! Tu t'es coiffé avec quoi ? Une serpillière ? se moqua-t-il.   
  
Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel et la jeune femme soupira :  
  
— Il faudrait que tu penses à revoir tes piques, Flint. Elles sont de moins en moins drôles. Enfin... Si elles l'ont été un jour. A tout à l'heure, Terry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'attrapeur de Serpentard.  
  
Marcus la vit offrir un joli sourire à Higgs. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis finalement leur tourna le dos pour se rendre dans les sous-sols. Les cinquième année devaient sans doute commencer par Potion ce jour-là.  
  
— On se voit tout à l'heure, Higgs, déclara-t-il d'une voix dure.  
  
Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard dans la direction de Terrence avant de se diriger vers le grand escalier. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible, sa main commençait à le lancer douloureusement.   
  
— Mr Flint ! Que puis-je faire pour vous de si bon matin ? questionna Madame Pomfresh en le voyant pénétrer dans son antre.  
— Je pense que je me suis cassé la main, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
L'infirmière l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits vides et entreprit d'examiner sa main. Marcus remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle avait pris une teinte violette et gonflée quelque peu.  
  
— En effet, c'est cassé, annonça Madame Pomfresh. Puis-je vous demander comment vous vous êtes fait cela ?  
  
Le jeune homme se retint de lui répondre que cela ne la regardait foutrement pas. Il sourit légèrement et rétorqua :  
  
— Pas en tabassant un première année si c'est ça qui vous inquiète.  
— Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Mr Flint ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Alors ?  
— Le mur était plus dur que je ne le pensais, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
— Mr Flint... Vous réussirez toujours à m'étonner, soupira l'infirmière.  
— Il faut mieux que ce soit ça plutôt que le visage de quelqu'un, non ? la provoqua Marcus.  
— Vu sous cet angle... Je vous conseillerais tout de même de réserver vos excès de violence au terrain de Quidditch, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers son bureau.  
  
Le jeune homme la vit sortir une clef de sa poche et ouvrir l'armoire à potions. Elle prit deux flacons avant de revenir vers lui.  
  
— Buvez cela ! ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant celui de couleur marron.  
  
Marcus plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde de la potion mais la but tout de même d'une seule traite. Il se retint tant bien que mal de grimacer en sentant ses os commencer à se ressouder.  
  
— L'anti-douleur maintenant, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant le flacon.  
— Vous n'auriez pas pu le donner avant, marmonna Marcus avant de le boire.  
— Cessez donc de vous plaindre, Mr Flint ! Si je vous le donne dans cet ordre c'est qu'il y a une raison. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la potion n'agit pas tant qu'on ne ressent pas de douleur, expliqua Madame Pomfresh.   
  
Elle attrapa la main de Marcus dont les os se remettaient doucement en place. Le jeune homme ne sentait absolument rien et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cela se passerait s'il se faisait mal sous l'effet de la potion. S'en rendrait-il compte ?  
  
— Vous pouvez aller en cours. Ils ne vont pas tarder à commencer.  
— Ouais ! Allez bonne journée, Madame Pomfresh ! lança-t-il avant de partir.  
— Bonne journée à vous aussi, Mr Flint, répliqua l'infirmière.  
  
Marcus entendit la cloche sonner alors qu'il se trouvait à cinq cent mètres de la serre dans laquelle allait avoir lieu le cours de botanique. Il ne pressa pas pour autant le pas et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant une élève de Poufsouffle courir à en perdre haleine pour ne pas être en retard. Lui arriverait lorsqu'il arriverait et il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait en dire Choux-fleur.   
  
Marcus pénétra dans la serre alors que la femme expliquait ce qu'ils devaient faire durant les deux heures qui allaient suivre. Il vit le regard peu amène qu'elle lui lança et marmonna un vague « pardon » qui ne semblait pas sincère et ne l'était de toute manière pas.  
  
— Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Flint ! Allez prendre place à côté de Mr Higgs !  
— Bien sûr Professeur, rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la place vide. Comme on se retrouve, lâcha-t-il en s'installant sur le tabouret.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Marcus ? questionna Terrence.  
  
Il essayait de ne pas montrer sa peur mais Marcus savait que son attrapeur n'était pas à l'aise. Il était la Terreur de Serpentard après tout et avait tendance à provoquer ce genre de sentiments.  
  
— Juste une...  
— Désirez-vous un thé pendant que nous y sommes, Mr Flint ? demanda Mrs Chourave d'une voix sèche.  
— Ce ne serait pas de refus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, répliqua le jeune homme l'air de rien.  
  
Des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la salle.  
  
— Mr Flint ! Cette insolence vous vaudra une heure de retenue ce soir à vingt heures avec Hagrid, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air pincé.  
— Je note ça dans mon agenda, rétorqua Marcus en se baissant pour le récupérer.  
— Ce sera deux heures finalement, lâcha Mrs Chourave visiblement agacée.  
  
Marcus tourna les pages de son agenda et s'arrêta à la date du jour.  
  
— Bouse ! souffla-t-il en la voyant.  
  
On était le quatorze février. Frances n'allait pas apprécier qu'il ne passe pas la soirée avec elle.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Lorsque Marcus se dirigea vers Frances pour la saluer, il sut qu'il se passait quelque chose. La jeune femme évita son baiser et se laissa seulement embrasser la joue.  
  
— Tu fais la gueule ? questionna le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
— Non, je suis en colère.  
— En colère ? Contre moi ? Samuel t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Écoute Frances ! Je suis désolé de rater cette soirée avec toi mais c'est quand même pas ma faute si la mère Choux-fleur m'a filé deux heures de retenue, si ?  
— Chourave t'a donné des heures de retenue ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Tu ne... Tu n'étais pas au courant ?  
— Non.   
  
Marcus tenta de passer son bras autour de ses épaules mais Frances ne se laissa pas faire. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir agacé.  
  
— Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait ? Encore... s'irrita-t-il.  
  
C'était un véritable défi pour lui de fréquenter la fille Rowle. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle. A un moment, il n'était pas assez affectueux, la seconde d'après il l'était trop. Elle pouvait s'acheter un verre elle-même puis finalement elle se plaignait qu'il ne l'invitait jamais. Cette fille commençait à être un peu trop prise de tête pour lui. Marcus se rappelait encore la moue déçue qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait offert une jolie bague pour Noël.   
  
— Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda-t-elle l'air buté.  
— Me souvenir de quoi ?  
  
Elle soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle ne semblait ne pas croire qu'il ait pu oublié. Mais quoi ? Marcus n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
— Bon ! Accouche ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? questionna-t-il énervé.  
— Tu m'as appelée Connelly ! s'écria-t-elle.   
  
Elle jeta quelques regards autour d'elle et continua plus doucement quand elle vit qu'on les regardait :  
  
— Tu m'as appelée Connelly quand nous faisions l'amour hier soir.  
— Quoi ? Arrête de raconter des stranguloseries, Franny ! Pourquoi je t'aurais appelée Connelly ? rétorqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise. Avait-il vraiment appelé sa petite amie Connelly ? Qu'allait-il faire si elle en parlait à quelqu'un ? Personne ne devait savoir son attirance pour Sans-Famille !  
  
— Je suis sérieuse Marcus. Je savais que t'avais une relation bizarre avec la Sang-de-Bourbe mais de là à penser...   
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-il têtu.  
  
Frances esquissa un sourire moqueur.   
  
— Arrête de me prendre pour un veaudelune, Marcus ! Je... Tu te donnes des grands airs mais je suis sûre que ça fait longtemps que tout ce que tu souhaites c'est te la faire ! Je me demande comment tes parents le prendraient s'ils savaient... déclara la jeune femme laissant planer la menace.  
  
Marcus serra le poing et leva le bras prêt à la frapper mais il se retint. Il ne frappait pas les femmes, jamais.  
  
— Je te préviens Frances, si tu... commença-t-il d'une voix dure.  
— Tu feras quoi, Marcus ? Tu me frapperas ? Tu me colleras des furoncles sur le visage comme tu as fait avec Perkins ? Ou peut-être que tu m'enfermeras dans un placard à balais ? Je les connais toutes tes menaces, Marcus, et tu ne me fais pas peur.  
— Alors on en est là ?   
— On en est là, en effet.   
  
Le jeune homme se tut quelques instants humidifiant ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cela.  
  
— Tu sais quoi, Franny ! Va leur dire !  
— Quoi ?  
— A mes parents. Dis-leur !   
  
Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard perdu de son ex-petite amie. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui se passait. Elle avait perdu le contrôle.  
  
— On verra bien qui de toi ou moi ils croiront, cracha-t-il avant de se lever. Hasta la vista ! ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait.  
— Marcus ! Je vais le faire ! Je te préviens ! Je vais le faire ! hurla Frances alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cours de sortilèges.  
  
Le Serpentard ne se priva pas de lui faire un signe insultant de la main juste avant de pénétrer dans le hall de Poudlard. Pour qui se prenait cette gourgandine ? Se permettre de le menacer lui, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ? Marcus n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser faire et cette peste allait voir ce qui arrivait à ceux qui menaçaient un Flint !  
  
Il arriva devant la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick alors que la cloche sonnait pour la deuxième fois.  
  
— Pile à l'heure, Mr Flint, remarqua le petit homme.  
— Comme toujours Professeur, rétorqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa place habituelle.  
— Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ce matin ? questionna Samuel Davis en se penchant vers lui. La nuit t'aurait épuisé ? Plaisanta-t-il un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Marcus lui jeta un regard surpris. Frances et lui avaient fait en sorte d'insonoriser le lit pour que les autres ne profitent pas du spectacle.  
  
— On ne vous a pas entendus si c'est ça qui t'inquiète déclara Samuel. Ça ne va pas ?  
— Si si... C'est juste que... On vient de se séparer.  
— Je suis désolé, mon pote !  
— Le sois pas ! C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je...  
— Mr Flint ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas de difficultés dans cette matière mais cela ne vous dispense pas d'écouter en cours ! le reprit le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette.  
— Excusez-moi Professeur, répliqua le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur le tableau.  
  
Le cours de sortilèges était bien le seul dans lequel Marcus n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté. Il avait même obtenu un effort exceptionnel à ses BUSE l'année passée. Mis à part cette matière, le reste de ses notes étaient catastrophiques. Le jeune homme enchaînait les Piètre en Botanique et avait même eu un Troll en Astronomie. Sa meilleure note de l'année, en dehors du cours de sortilège, était son Acceptable en Soins aux créatures magiques, et il n'en avait eu qu'un.

.  
.  
.

 

— Higgs ! appela Marcus alors que l'attrapeur tentait de partir le plus vite possible. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que je te parle, non ? questionna-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de son camarade.  
  
Marcus avait beau ne pas encore avoir dix-sept ans, il dépassait déjà le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de plusieurs centimètres. Le jeune homme savait que sa carrure avait tendance à impressionner aussi bien ses amis que ses ennemis.  
  
— C'est obligé maintenant ? J'ai... J'ai un rendez-vous... bredouilla Terence.  
— Ça prendra pas longtemps, rétorqua Marcus en l'entraînant vers les toilettes les plus proches.  
  
Un Serdaigle de deuxième année était en train d'utiliser les urinoirs.   
  
— Dégage de là ! lança Marcus d'une voix sèche.  
  
Le garçon remonta prestement sa braguette avant de se précipiter en dehors des toilettes.  
  
— Et surtout ne te lave pas les mains, crado, va ! s'exclama Marcus en le suivant du regard. Samuel ! ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte d'un coup d’œil.  
  
Son ami hocha la tête avant de sortir et de se poser en faction devant l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Marcus ? Tu vas me tabasser ?  
— Ça dépend si tu donnes les bonnes réponses ou non, rétorqua le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire. Après tout, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu à cœur le bien-être de mes joueurs donc j'aimerais éviter d'en arriver à ce genre d’extrémités. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de fréquenter Sans-Famille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.  
— Depuis quand il faut une autorisation ? rétorqua Terence bravache.  
  
Marcus éclata de rire et fit un pas dans la direction de son attrapeur. Ce dernier chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier sans la trouver.  
  
— C'est ça que tu cherches ? questionna Marcus en la sortant de sa propre poche.  
  
Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts et sourit largement en voyant le regard surpris que lui lançait Higgs. Il ne l'avait pas senti lorsqu'il le lui avait volé.   
  
— Rends-la moi ! s'écria Terence d'une voix ferme.  
— Tu t'écrases pas, j'aime ça ! Mais non...   
  
Le jeune homme rangea la baguette de son camarade et sortit la sienne. Elle lui serait plus utile que l'autre si Higgs cherchait à créer des ennuis.  
  
— Écoute Marcus ! Je sais pas ce qui te fait croire que tu as un quelconque droit de regard sur les fréquentations d'Avalon mais sache que t'as rien à dire ! On fait bien ce qu'on veut.  
— Ce qu'on veut ? Vraiment ? A ton avis, comment ton grand-père prendrait-il le fait que tu te sois amouraché d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Voir sa fille mariée à un Sang-Mêlé, ça a déjà dû lui mettre un coup alors une Sang-de-Bourbe... tu penses qu'il ferait un malaise ? A moins qu'il te déshérite tout de suite ?  
— T'es vraiment qu'une belle petite ordure, Flint ! cracha Terence.  
— Je sais. On me le dit souvent ! répliqua le Capitaine en souriant. Alors ? Tu fiches la paix à Sans-Famille ?  
— Va te faire foutre ! rétorqua Higgs en voulant le frapper.  
— _Petricifus Totalus_  ! s'écria Marcus en le visant.  
  
Higgs tomba en arrière les bras contre le corps. Marcus se dirigea vers le garçon dont les yeux reflétaient la panique qui l'habitait. Il était totalement à la merci de son capitaine. Ce dernier s'accroupit près de lui.  
  
— Merlin Higgs ! Je t'avais demandé de pas jouer au veaudelune avec moi ! soupira-t-il. Tu sais quoi... J'ai bien réfléchi ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mêler ton grand-père à cette histoire. Ça ne le regarde pas après tout. Par contre, je suis sûr que Sans-Famille sera ravie d'apprendre que pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tu pelotais Helen Deauclaire derrière les vestiaires. La connaissant, je pense pas qu'elle le prendrait bien.   
  
Les yeux de Higgs étaient écarquillés et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il aurait voulu dire quelque chose bien qu'il ne puisse pas le faire.  
  
— Je serais toi, je surveillerais mes arrières, souffla-t-il tout en glissant la baguette de Higgs dans la poche de sa robe. Je te la rends, je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin.  
  
Marcus lui tapota doucement la joue avant de se relever.  
  
— Bon et bien... Bon après-midi, mec ! On y va, Samuel ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.  
— Tu vas faire comment pour qu'elle l'apprenne ? questionna ce dernier alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.  
— Sa fouineuse de copine-là, O'Connell...  
— O'Brian, le reprit Samuel.  
— Ouais ! Elle sort pas avec Adrian en ce moment ?  
— Si, je crois bien. Pourquoi ?  
— Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tout passera par lui... rétorqua Marcus en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Samuel. La colère de Sans-Famille va s'abattre sur lui, ça tu peux en être sûr, souffla-t-il en souriant largement.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Marcus avait vu juste. Avalon Connelly, alias Sans-Famille, arriva dans la Grande Salle telle une furie ce soir-là. Derrière elle, sa fouineuse de meilleure amie tentait tant bien que mal de la rattraper et de la calmer sans y parvenir. Connelly était un volcan et toute personne à peu près saine d'esprit savait qu'il était impossible d'empêcher un volcan d'entrer en éruption.  
  
Marcus esquissa un sourire en la voyant s'arrêter devant Higgs. Ce dernier leva son regard vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire. Marcus écarquilla les yeux en la voyant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'attrapeur.  
  
— Je sais que tu voulais qu'on reste discrets mais ça ne pouvait plus durer, Terry ! lança-t-elle haut et fort. On se retrouve après le dîner, chéri, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
Marcus la suivit du regard alors qu'elle allait prendre place en face de sa meilleure amie. Il reporta son attention sur Higgs dont le visage avait viré au rouge pivoine. Il le vit jeter un timide coup d’œil dans la direction de la table de Serdaigle. Le regard de Marcus se posa alors sur Helen Deauclaire. Cette dernière semblait retenir ses larmes mais la peine mélangée à la colère pouvait se lire facilement sur son visage.  
  
— Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché, constata Samuel.  
— Oh si ! Ça a parfaitement marché, marmonna Marcus.  
  
Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de glisser un regard dans la direction de Connelly. Elle riait avec son amie visiblement satisfaite du tour qu'elle venait de jouer à Higgs. Marcus esquissa un sourire. Sans-Famille l'étonnerait toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit OS ?


End file.
